


inside of us

by avapacifica



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Avengers Tower, Awkward Conversations, Awkwardness, Codependency, Fear of Heights, First Meetings, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Gender-Neutral Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Holding Hands, I don't know the timeline and I honestly don't care, Laboratories, M/M, New York City, Nicknames, Other, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 15:25:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19008559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avapacifica/pseuds/avapacifica
Summary: Eddie figures if there's anyone who can relate to him and Venom, it's Dr. Bruce Banner.(the title makes it sound a lot kinkier than it is I swear)





	inside of us

Moving back to New York was a strange adjustment for Eddie, even more so for Venom who had never seen the city before. But shortly after arriving, Tony Stark had contacted them, inviting them over. It wasn’t to invite them onto the team, Eddie was sure Venom wouldn’t like that anyway. Tony had told him that the Avengers would turn a blind eye to what they did, as long as they were truly going after bad people. It’s not everyday you get a kill whoever you want pass from Iron Man, so Eddie took it graciously. He had known coming back was a risk, and while he was sure Venom could take on any member of the team individually, together might’ve been tough.

Tony was even welcoming, saying they could come to the tower whenever they wanted. It’s hard finding people that can relate to what a hero goes through, and Eddie ended up accepting the offer on more than one occasion. Both him and Venom found that relating to experiences could help. 

They spent most of their time with Tony, who always had extra junk food lying around for V. In turn Venom would come out and let Tony study them. Over time they met the rest of the Avengers, who would mill about when they weren’t off on missions. Relationships grew with each of them.

All except Dr. Bruce Banner. He always seemed to be working in his lab whenever Eddie was over. Considering the voluminous amount of stories Tony tells about the man, you’d think he was always socializing. Eddie tries to just chalk it up to Tony exaggerating, but after a while he assumes the doctor doesn’t want to meet them. It’s sad in a way, he feels like Venom and himself could relate to Bruce in a way that they can’t with the other team members. But Eddie accepts it, it’s not like he can force Banner to meet him.

That’s not good enough for Venom though.

**“You said there are 6 Avengers Eddie.”** Venom states one day as the two are relaxing. 

Knowing where this is heading, but not really wanting to start this conversation, he questions, “and?”

**“We’ve only met 5. Why haven’t we spoken to Bruce Banner?”** Eddie leans back into their couch, hoping the pillows will swallow him. 

“Well V, I think he’s avoiding us.”

**“Why would he do that?”**

“I don’t actually know.” Just thinking about it makes Eddie upset. Sensing this, Venom sends warmth to his stomach. 

**“If he does not want to meet us then he is stupid.”**

Eddie chuckles, not wanting to bring up the fact that Bruce is one of the smartest people alive and also not wanting to disagree with his other. The warmth pooling in his chest and stomach always make him tired, and before long his eyelids grow heavy and Eddie is drifting out of consciousness.

**“We’ll meet him tomorrow.”** Venom purrs. Eddie doesn’t have the strength to say no.

Apparently he doesn’t have the strength the next day either, because before he knows it he’s at the base of the tower. There had been a disagreement of course, but after Venom expressed how much it meant to them, he couldn’t say no. But even with V surrounding him, looking up at the  _ very  _ tall tower which he would not only have to stand, but also meet someone new in, didn’t exactly sit well with him. 

**“It will be easier climb to his balcony. Quicker.”**

“I’m alright love, I’ll just close my eyes.” The gaze he’s holding upwards is making Eddie dizzy, absence of sight is welcomed. 

**“Ready?”**

Eddie only nods. Venom makes sure it’s fast, but they keep their moves gentle, not jerking around the precious cargo inside. The smoother the ride, the less sick Eddie gets. The motion still makes him upset, but he takes comfort in the care Venom is putting forth. Before long he feels his other slip beneath his skin, and his eyes open slowly, trying to adjust to the dim fluorescent lights.

Once they’ve fully opened, he glances around to see a lab, and across from him a shocked Bruce Banner, glancing over his glasses curiously.

“You must be Eddie Brock?” It’s half question, half statement. He doubts it’s his face that identified him to the doctor, more likely V’s. There’s not many aliens running around New York that look like them, but hey, you never know. 

“Yeah, that’d be me. Sorry ‘bout the way we came in.” He gestures towards the balcony, which thankfully looks how it should, instead of a wrecked mess that Venom more often than not leaves behind. Bruce waves it off, Eddie doesn’t doubt he runs into weirder.

“It’s fine, I’ve been meaning to speak with you anyways. Tony will not stop going on about your visits.” He looks embarrassed, but he follows with, “I’m not so good with meeting others in this realm of work.”

That makes Eddie immediately guilty, not wanting to have forced him into anything. He knows first hand how that can feel, and it’s not good. He approaches the doctor, hand outstretched to shake, hoping to hell nothing is too awkward.   


“Well it’s nice to meet you Doc.” 

“Bruce is fine.”

As they shake hands, his other encases his own. Bruce jumps back on reaction, but his eyes stay glued to the black mass. He doesn’t look scared exactly, just puzzled. 

“That would be Venom.” Eddie runs his fingers through the symbiote, something he does when he’s nervous. 

“It’s amazing how you’ve reached codependence.” Bruce comments. He doesn’t take any moves towards them, but he doesn’t step back either.

“So he tells me.” Eddie laughs, “There’s not many people he’s willing to bond with.”

**“You’re a good host Eddie. We don’t want you to forget that.”** Eddie smiles, acknowledging the sentiment.

“Interesting… May I?” Bruce gestures towards his hand. 

“Oh yeah, of course.” Eddie reaches out, but when Bruce is about to touch them, the symbiote retracts back under Eddie’s skin, reemerging on his other hand. “C’mon love, he’s not gonna hurt you.” Slowly, a tendril slinks out of his sleeve and circles around his wrist. “Sorry,” he apologizes, “we don’t have that great of a history with scientists.”

“You’re fine.” Bruce tells him, he’s had his fair share of avoiding people. He carefully traces the tentacle with one delicate hand. “So you can talk to them?”

“Yeah. They kinda, lives in my head? He can read my feelings and such, but I have to talk out loud to communicate with them.”

“That sounds pretty convenient.” Bruce pulls back, but his eyes don’t leave the spot they’re trained on. Sometimes Eddie forgets how strange Venom can look to people who haven’t seen them before. They’re just his normal now, he doesn’t think twice.

“You can’t talk to…”

“The other guy? Oh no, not directly. Unless it’s through my dreams, but that’s only on rare occasions. I’m not sure that’s actually him though, it may just be my subconscious trying to scare me.” The sentence tapers off, and Eddie hums a tone of interest. The pause that follows is less than comfortable, so Eddie just decides to say the first thing that pops into his head.

“I have to admit, it wasn’t actually my idea to come here.”

Banner glances to his terrace and back at the pair. “I figured. By the way you came in I mean.”

There’s another pause. Eddie figures he should’ve thought of something to talk about beforehand, too late now.

“Do they want to talk to me.”

Eddie nods, but doesn’t speak. His thumbs runs over the tendrils as he whispers reassurances. “I’m sorry, it’s not like them to get shy.” It’s almost as if the word offends the symbiote, because his head is now poking out from behind their host’s shoulder.

**“Not shy Eddie. Cautious.”**

“I know love.” He whispers back. The comment apparently goes over Bruce’s head, he’s so mesmerized by the alien. Venom slinks to meet his outstretched hand. 

**“Can we meet the Hulk?”** Eddie rolls his eyes at how forward the question is, but Bruce doesn’t seem upset by it.

“Maybe if we need help on a mission you’ll get to, I can’t just bring him out on command.” Venom tilts his head in confusion. “He’s destructive.” Bruce explains.

**“So are we.”**

“It’s a different kind of destructive.” the doctor sighs, slightly jealous that he can’t live like the couple do. Turning to Eddie, he asks, “Why do you use we?” Eddie could answer, but he lets V take the lead. 

**“We are one. Not seperate. An individual.”**

“I suppose that makes sense.” They aren’t sure if Bruce gets it, he looks like he’s trying to wrap his head around it and can’t quite. No matter, they did the best they could, and maybe they could even meet his counterpart someday.

**“It was nice to meet you Dr. Banner.”**

Eddie mutters a quick apology for his other’s abrupt exit before his head is encased. His eyes close again as they jump away, both him and Venom feeling a little better. 

**Author's Note:**

> Partially based off that one text post by hulktiddies, but also not really. I really would like to see Bruce and Eddie's dynamic on screen, so this is just me venting my feelings for that into here. I hope you enjoyed, kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
